


Love Me I Beg

by irlquicksilver



Category: Infinite Undiscovery
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Does anyone even go in this fandom tag anymore, Game Spoilers, Gen, I like making multiple fics while still having a lot of wips, Leonid is such an asshole you'll see, Leonid raises Capell, Order of Chains!Capell, Sigmund has his memory because Lunar Rite(tm), Tags and warnings and such will change, This is so self indulgent I apologize, please forgive me oh my god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlquicksilver/pseuds/irlquicksilver
Summary: When Capell was born, he was abandoned for his lack of a Lunaglyph.When Capell was seven, he was locked in a cage for it.Now, when Capell is seventeen, he's nothing but an obedient tool for the Dreadknight's army.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is based off of something my friend and I came up with together. You know who you are, so if you're reading this, hi!!! I hope you enjoy this me ss
> 
> The title of this is based off of the song "Aishite Aishite Aishite" by Kikuo-P. I feel it fits pretty well for what I want to happen in this AU! Kudos are very much appreciated, and I do hope you enjoy!

When Capell was born under the king and queen of Cassandra, King Volsung rejoiced. The boy was born under two powerful Aristos, and the glowing mark on his hand certainly showed.  
"Almost out, my love!" Volsung exclaimed, reaching and grabbing hold of the small, screaming child, "Please hold out a moment longer."  
The queen screamed, clutching the blankets with one hand and a poor maid's hand with the other. Tears streamed down her cheeks and finally, thank Veros, the child came out with ease. The cord was cut, and Volsung cradled the boy in his arms.

That's when everything went wrong.

"Sire!" Another maid called out, running from her post at the window and to his side, "The moon-!"  
Volsung stood up, giving the little boy to his recovering wife and crossed over to the window, looking out in sheer horror as the moon was nowhere to be seen.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Volsung demanded, "A lunar eclipse-?"  
A shrill shriek engulfed the room and Volsung was immediately by his wife's side, able to do nothing but comfort her as his son's glow upon his hand slowly fade away, marking his cruel fate as an Unblessed.

 

* * *

 

When Capell was seven, he had bruises and scratches all over his body.  
The village despised him, and his father had him locked in a cage all day every day, rarely letting him out. Even when he was let out, the other villagers glared at him and allowed their children to chuck rocks at him. They mocked his cries and sniffles, and adults made no move to comfort him.

Why was he cursed in such a manner? Why didn't he have a Lunaglyph? Why should he be the lone Unblessed in this village, with no one to protect him?

The boy found comfort in only his flute, an instrument he kept a secret from his violent father. He was self taught, as no one was willing to ever help him. He rarely spoke, as anything he ever said caused a hand strike his face, or for a meal to not be handed to him. He kept to himself, and made sure to not do anything to set anyone off.

It didn't always work, though.

Like now, when he's curled up in his bed, shivering. He's cold and he's hungry. He whimpers, earning a very cross “shut the hell up” from his father. Capell quiets down, curling in on himself. He just wishes he could fall asleep and never ever wake up. He's tired of going to bed hungry, tired of being assaulted for the littlest of things. Tired of living.

At some point, he does fall asleep. But he wakes up. It's dark and pitch black, he looks around. From his cage, he can see orange lights flickering from the outside. Probably from the torches that adorn the village for late nights such as these.

Then he hears the screams.

He shoots up, hitting his head on the top of the cage. From the orange lights, he can see his father crouching by the window.

“Shut up.” He hisses, and Capell stops moving, “Don't move a fucking inch if you want to live.”

Capell is shaking, the screams are so loud...what's going on outside? He opens to mouth to ask, but closes it when he receives a glare from his father. The screams continue, and Capell clutches the sides of his head to block them out. He tells himself it's just a nightmare, and that he's still asleep in the cage, and any minute now he's going to wake up and start another miserable day.

He doesn't wake up.

The front door to his house kicks open.

Capell screams, and his father is dragged outside by scary men wearing armor. Another man walks in, looking around the house. Capell is pretty sure if it's not for him screaming, the man would never see him.

He walks over, bending down to Capell's level. He barks an order at one of the scary men. The man leaves and comes back with a torch. The man-which now Capell sees has silver hair covering his eye-brings it up towards Capell.

“What in the world...? Are you...?” He asks, eyes widening at the pitiful sight Capell is sure he is, “....Child. What is your name?”

Capell's voice is hoarse when he speaks, and it cracks, “....Capell.”

The man seems to smile, it's meant to be gentle but there's something lying underneath it. Capell can't place his finger on it, he backs as far as can into his cage, wanting his father to be here for once in his young life.

“...Well then, Capell. I'm Leonid,” The man introduces himself, “Tell me, did that man hurt you?”

Slowly, Capell nods. The man's smile grows wider, as if he's formulating a plan.

“He locked you in this cage?”

Another nod. The man, Leonid, shakes his head.

“Humans are such sinful creatures, no?” He asks, Capell does nothing, “I won't hurt you, child. How would you feel if I offered you a better place to live?”

Capell perks up, crawling a bit closer. Leonid seems pleased.

“Ah. I knew that would get your attention. This man hurt you, did he not? This whole village did. Why did they hurt you?”

Capell hesitates, shrinking back again. He rubs at the back of his hand, where he knows most marks of the Moon God are supposed to go. Leonid seems to notice his nervous gesture.

“...Ah. I see. Everything is perfectly clear now.” Capell's breath catches in his throat, “I know what to do now. Come, Capell, let's begin your new life.”

Leonid lifts his hand up, and crimson chains come from under his red cape.

“Stand back, now.” He warns, and Capell wastes no time in backing up against the walls of the cage again. The red chains come down and rip the lock from the cage door, prompting it to slowly open. Capell swallows.

“Interesting, no?” Leonid asks, extending a hand, “Come now. We've no time to waste.”

Capell looks at his hand and back up at Leonid. Is it safe to go with a stranger? He promises a better life for him, and made no negative reaction to learning he has no Lunaglyph. Maybe...maybe it'd be fine. He hates this village anyway.

“...Can I bring my flute?” He asks. Leonid seems confused for a moment before giving a curt nod.

“Bring whatever your heart desires,” He says, “It does not matter. I will give you a better life.”

Capell nods, hastily grabbing his flute from the old and dirty pillow case his father provided him with. Leonid grabs his hand and helps him out, and Capell stumbles. He hasn't walked in....three days now? Yes. Three days. Leonid helps him walk out of the house, but covers his eyes.

“Don't look, Capell.” He warns, “You don't want to see what happens to sinners.”

Shakily, Capell nods and trusts in Leonid to guide him to where ever a new life is. After some time, Leonid lets go and Capell blinks, seeing he is now face to face with a beautiful woman wearing red.

“Saranda, please look after Capell.” Leonid says, the woman named Saranda looks down at Capell.

“My word...he looks just like...” She trails off.

“Precisely. Which is why he will be accompanying us.” Leonid explains. Capell looks up at him, clearly confused. He looks like who...? Who are they talking about? Leonid smiles down at him.

“I'll be but a moment,” He says, “Please stay with Miss Saranda in the meantime.”

“O-Okay...” Capell agrees. Leonid pats his shoulder and walks off, leaving the child and the pretty woman alone. She bends down to his level.

“How old are you?” She asks. Capell stops for a moment, counting.

“...Seven.” He answers. Saranda nods with a hum, eyeing him carefully. Capell swears he can hear a soft mumble under her breath that says something like “same age”, but he can't ponder on it for long.

A bright flash fills the night sky, and Capell turns around to see a golden spiral erupt from the moon and sail down onto the ground, where it lands Capell cannot see. The wind howls, and Capell covers his face to shield himself from the wind. When he opens his eye, a great structure is where the light was, glittering in the moonlight.

“Beautiful, isn't it?” Saranda asks, causing Capell to jump, “This is Leonid's power. With this, he'll bring the power of the Moon God down to this Earth to judge all the sinners, making this world a paradise.”

Capell doesn't know what a “sinner” is, but Leonid used the same word while on the subject on his father. So maybe it's a really really bad person? He doesn't know how a golden structure will make bad people good, but it's a nice thought.

“I'd like to have a place with no bad people.” He admits to Saranda, “I don't want other people to be locked in cages, or not allowed to eat when their tummy rumbles. I don't want that at all.”

Saranda smiles, the same sweet smile that has something underlying within it.

“Leonid will make sure of that,” She reassures him, “You will have a better life with him. No one to hurt you, and you can have all the food you want. So long as you listen to us and only us, all right?”

Capell nods.

“I understand, Miss Saranda,” He says, and Sarana smiles with delight. She stands up fully when Leonid makes his way back.

“Are you ready, Capell?” He asks, and Capell has never been more sure of something in his entire life.

“Yes.”

Leonid takes his hand and walks with him, deep into the dark woods Capell has debated running into at multiple periods of his life. He turns his head and looks back at the golden structure once more.

One day, Leonid will fulfill what Saranda has promised. The bad people will be gone, and no one will be alone or hurt.

He won't have to be hurt or alone anymore, and all thanks to Leonid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigmund had a family once, once upon a time. He had a loving, beautiful wife and a bouncing baby boy. He loved his family dearly, ready to sacrifice life and limb for them.
> 
> But it was all stolen away, in a single night. All because of a cursed tradition his kingdom – no, all kingdoms – upheld. All because his son didn't receive a blessing, he was cast away. Down a river, never to be seen again.

Sigmund had a family once, once upon a time. He had a loving, beautiful wife and a bouncing baby boy. He loved his family dearly, ready to sacrifice life and limb for them.

 

But it was all stolen away, in a single night. All because of a cursed tradition his kingdom – no, all kingdoms – upheld. All because his son didn't receive a blessing, he was cast away. Down a river, never to be seen again.

 

Sigmund wasn't completely heartless back then, oh no he wasn't, he cast his baby away with a name. An identity. He had written it so long ago, and yet, the embroidery still echoes within his mind:

 

_This boy shall be courageous and kind. He shall be called Capell._

 

Where was this “Capell” boy now? What was he doing? Has he grown up in a happy family? Sigmund knows the treatments the Unblesseds suffer, so he can only hope kind parents picked him up. He hopes the boy has grown up happy and healthy.

 

Sigmund pushes those thoughts to the back of his mind as he climbs the mountain, seeing the distant silhouette of Vesplume Tower near ever so slightly. His crimson eyes narrow, showing nothing but pure distaste for this place. It's a place he's ashamed of, the place where the Dreadknight Leonid defeated him. That day, he swore he would only return when he was strong enough for a rematch, and now he's back with a vengeance.

 

If he wants a world where his unknown son can grow up happy and healthy, he needs to do it quickly. The moon was drawing nearer each passing day. He doesn't have time to waste. He picks up his pace, striking down various Lumper Mages and Red Ogres effortlessly.

 

“Lord Sigmund.” A cool and collected voice cuts through Sigmund's mind. He sheathes his sword, turning to the source: his best friend, Eugene. The mage adjusts his glasses as he falls in step beside him.

 

“What is it.” It's not a question. More of a prompt for Eugene to get on with it.

 

“You know what past we associate this tower with.” Eugene acknowledges, and Sigmund grunts.

 

“I'm aware.”

 

“I must remind you to exercise caution,” Eugene says, “I have no doubts for you, but I don't want you running in there, blinded by anger vengeance.”

 

Sigmund looks away, staring at the Tower.

 

“Have I ever?” He asks, “You don't need to say such things. I'm not a child anymore. I'll be careful.”

 

Eugene quietly sighs, adjusting his glasses once more.

 

“It's only a reminder. I worry about you is all, considering your body is failing you as of late.”

 

Sigmund winces, lips drawn into a thin line when reminded of his condition. It's something he doesn't like admitting, or acknowledging for that matter.

 

“...Like I said, I'm fine, Eugene,” He mutters, “My body can hold long enough for the Tower. You don't need to trouble yourself.”

 

“It's not just me,” Eugene says, barely giving Sigmund time to end his sentence. Sigmund looks at him curiously, “Ed and Aya are also worried about you. So is Balbagaun, Genma...”

 

Sigmund sighs, feeling a headache coming on. Truthfully, he greatly appreciates the friends he's come to know and love. He knows he would have never been able to bear this burden alone, but he hates worrying everyone. He's supposed to be the Liberator, how could he ever give the people hope if he's weak?

 

“Tell them they shouldn't worry.” He says after a period of silence, “I'll be fine. Really.”

The pair fall into silence once more, simply walking on the rather linear path to Vesplume Tower. After a while, Eugene sighs again.

 

“...All right. But you don't bear anything alone.” He places a hand on Sigmund's shoulder, “We're all right beside you. We all need help eventually.”

 

Sigmund nods, giving Eugene what he hopes to be an appreciative expression.

 

“I know.” He says, “Thank you, Eugene...”

 

* * *

 

 

Vesplume Tower isn't how he remembers it.

 

When he first arrived, there were soldiers left and right trying to stop them from getting to the Dreadknight. It was a gruesome battle, for sure. But now, it's dead silent. Not a soul besides the Liberation Force to be seen.

 

“It's quiet...too quiet.” Balbagaun grumbles, voicing everyone's thoughts.

 

“So. That means they're waiting for us?” Dominica asks. Sigmund sighs, surveying the area. It's a fairly big room, with three doors adorned with blue jewels. He recognizes those in a heartbeat, the doors that would only open if you're in a group. It caused quite a bit of confusion their first visit.

 

When Sigmund comes back to reality, Eugene has just finished explaining the Tower's mechanics. The group of warriors nod, some new to this Tower, and some painfully aware of it.

 

“It is time for us to pick our groups.” Sigmund announces. “Edward and Eugene, you'll come with me.”

 

Eugene nods, and Edward utters a “Yes, my lord.”. Sigmund surveys the rest of his party, his mind racing.

“Aya. You will go with Dominica, Rico, and Rucha.” He looks at the two children in question: ten year olds who aided Edward when he escorted Aya to their village due to a grievous injury. According to Edward, he was unable to leave safely, and the children happily aided him in leaving; rescuing the village in the process.

 

“Yes, my lord.” Aya responds, gesturing for the children to stand by her side. They grin at each other, bouncing excitedly. Aya gently pats their shoulders to quiet them down.

 

“Balbagaun. You will go with Honorable Savio. Accompanying you will be Michelle and Gustav.”

 

He's still getting used to having a bear in the party.

 

Balbagaun grins, “I gotcha, Sigmund!”. Michelle smiles and Gustav growls in confirmation. Sigmund looks over, counting heads. That's everyone.

 

He sighs.

 

“My group will go through the first door...”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The first few rooms are no problem.

 

It's like the Dreadknight is sending his weakest troops after them, like some twisted appetizer before him, the main course.

 

The next room the enter, though, is quite different. It's dimly lit, only a few torches lighting the area. It's a straight hallway, though it's quite wide for one. Sigmund looks around curiously. Edward appears beside him, a scowl on his face.

 

“Something is not right about this place...” He mutters, drawing his sword. Eugene nods.

“Yes, we must exercise caution,” He advises, and Sigmund grunts in response, “It's a perfect place to be jumped. Be on your guard.”

 

Sigmund draws his sword, walking slowly. The flames dance, causing their shadows to move this way and that. It admittedly gives him chills. What is awaiting them in the darkness?

 

He feels eyes on him, it burns into his soul. He looks around, not knowing where their future assailant can be. He holds a hand up to Edward and Eugene, stopping them.

 

It takes ten beats, but just before he's about to continue on, a flash of red and gray appears in his side view. With a yell, Eugene is knocked to the ground, and Edward is knocked to his knees. Sigmund swings his sword, barely hitting a boy about his age on the cheek.

 

The boy glares at him, and Sigmund freezes. Is he imagining things? For a moment, he swears he could have seen his own face staring right back at him. Before he can question it fully, however, the boy jumps; scaling one of the massive pillars and into the shadows again.

 

“Edward, are you all right? On your feet!” Sigmund orders, helping Edward up.

 

“Apologies, Lord Sigmund,” Edward chokes out, his nose is bloody, “That guy is so quick. What in the world?”

 

“No time for questions. Help Eugene.” Is the last thing Sigmund says before he turns his attentions towards the shadows. He runs forward, hoping to bring the boy's attention towards him rather than his injured teammates.

 

“Show yourself!” He calls, “You cannot hide forever! Face your opponent like a true warrior!”

 

Maybe he's struck a chord, or maybe the boy is this naturally aggressive, because as soon as he says that; he finds himself on his back. The world around him is spinning, and there's a dagger to his throat.

 

“Who the hell are you...” A voice hisses, “And why do you have my face?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He quickly rips the dagger away, the boy futilely lunging forward to grab it. Sigmund holds the dagger up, the blade glistening in the light. But that doesn't matter right now. There's a name scrawled out on it, quite messily, might he add. The name causes his eyes to go wide, and there's a high pitched ringing in his ears.
> 
>  
> 
> He can't help but remember the blanket.

It takes about an hour to tie the boy to one of the many pillars, unless Sigmund misses his guess. He's grateful for the infinite amount of supplies within Eugene's bag.  
  
The boy is tied to the column, now. He sports a black eye and a bruised cheek, courtesy of Edward. Meanwhile, Edward is suffering from a most likely dislocated shoulder and a bloody lip. Eugene simply suffers a bloody nose and a slash on his cheek. Sigmund was protected, no matter his protests, and the worst he has is a messy head of hair and a red mark on his cheek, and Sigmund notes that being punched is not an experience he'd want to relive again.

 

The boy was strong. But even so, he was cornered by three men. He was outnumbered.

 

“What do we do with him? Interrogation?” Eugene asks from his position in relocating Edward's shoulders. Edward winces, but scoffs anyway.

 

“I say we kill him right here and now. Order Scum.”

 

“Force dog!” The boy shoots right back. Sigmund holds a hand up to stop Edward when he draws his sword, and he hears the other mutter some very choice words towards the boy.

 

“Interrogation first.” Sigmund instructs, “Then we'll see what happens afterwards.”

 

Eugene steps forward and nods, adjusting his glasses. He smiles kindly towards the boy, who simply glares daggers in response.

 

“What is your name?” He asks. The boy says nothing. Sigmund sighs and walks forward. He has a dagger attached to his hip. It's quite a fancy one, the blade is silver and the handle has a family crest, unless he misses his guess. It could very well be the Dreadknight's crest....so that means...

 

He quickly rips the dagger away, the boy futilely lunging forward to grab it. Sigmund holds the dagger up, the blade glistening in the light. But that doesn't matter right now. There's a name scrawled out on it, quite messily, might he add. The name causes his eyes to go wide, and there's a high pitched ringing in his ears.

 

He can't help but remember the blanket.

 

_This boy shall be courageous and kind. He shall be called Capell_

 

_He shall be called Capell_

 

_Capell._

 

The name scrawled out on the dagger says _Capell._

 

His breath catches in his throat. His skin goes clammy. Sweat rolls down his cheek, and he swallows roughly.

 

This has to be a joke. It has to be.

 

But the gut feeling in his stomach knows it to be true. It is not a joke.

 

His son is a part of the Order of Chains.

 

“Lord Sigmund?” Eugene asks from somewhere beside him, and his voice sounds oh so very far away. Sigmund forces himself to snap back into reality, and he tries to look calmly towards Eugene, and something in him knows he fails, “What is the matter?”

 

“Nothing.” Sigmund answers immediately, “His name is Capell.”

Edward snorts, and the boy – Capell – snarls like a rabid animal.

 

“Give that back! That's my father's!” He roars, and Sigmund is forced out of reality again. He didn't give Capell this dagger when he sent him down the river. He's never seen him again to give him the dagger at any other time.

 

Leonid gave Capell this dagger.

 

Capell thinks Leonid is his father.

 

The thought makes Sigmund physically nauseous. _He_ should be the one Capell is calling “father”. Not a mad man raving like the Dreadknight. It makes him want to scream, to tug at his hair, to cry, to grab Capell by the shoulders and shake him; all while screaming that that man is not his father. He is. Sigmund is the only family he needs.

 

But he forces himself back into reality. He forces his face into a cold, blank stare. He pockets the knife, the feeling of it like a burning ember in his side. He sighs wearily, standing up.

 

“The Dreadknight is your father?” He asks. Capell pauses, and looks away with a soft curse. Clearly, he didn't mean to say that.

 

“I still say we kill him. It's the Dreadknight's son! When we kill Leonid, he'll just follow in his footsteps.” He snaps. Eugene frowns, and Sigmund takes a deep breath.

 

“No,” He says simply, “We are not killing him.”

 

“Why not?!” Edward demands.

 

“He could be useful for information.”

 

“Or ransom,” Eugene adds, “We could force Leonid to surrender if we spare his son's life.”

 

Sigmund knows Leonid is not that kind of man. But he finds himself nodding anyway. He needs to keep Capell alive.

 

“I agree with Eugene.” He states, walking back over to Capell. He nods to Eugene, who helps him untie him. The mage holds Capell down when he tries to run away, and Sigmund ties him tightly. The rope trails down slightly, creating an easy leash to lead him on with.

 

It's sick, treating his own son like some war prisoner or animal. But there's not much he can do.

 

“Let's go.” He says, giving a sputtering Edward a look before turning back to Capell, “I trust you have no objections?”

 

Capell stays silent.

 

They walk on.

 


End file.
